leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Volibear/Background
Lore New Lore= The unforgiving northern reaches of the Freljord are home to the Ursine, a fierce and warlike race that has endured the barren tundra for thousands of years. Their leader is a furious adversary who commands the force of lightning to strike fear within his foes: Volibear. Both a warrior and a mystic, Volibear seeks to defend the ancient ways and the warrior spirit of his tribe. Though history recorded their once legendary feats in battle, the Ursine now lived in tranquil seclusion. The warriors were headed by a triumvirate of leaders who maintained a long-lived isolation, avoiding the petty affairs and conflicts of others. As shaman to the three, Volibear was a respected sage known for his insight. It was an era of unprecedented peace, but Volibear felt dread stirring within him. Prosperity was turning the tribe soft and weak, and many had long forgotten the sacred art of war. In time, Volibear felt the fire of their souls would be extinguished. When he revealed his misgivings to the triumvirate, they refused to listen and warned him to know his place. Seeking wisdom, Volibear undertook a perilous climb to the peak of the Ursine's sacred mountain, a place forever shrouded in a thundering maelstrom. The eye of the storm was said to bestow portents, and legend held that the tempest would mark the next great chieftain of the tribe. As Volibear ascended the peak, he was struck by an unnatural bolt of lightning. When the shaman awoke, he was possessed by a horrific vision of the Freljord utterly consumed by darkness. Volibear saw an unprepared and complacent Ursine force slaughtered by terrible creatures of ice. In an instant, he knew his race would perish if they did not prepare for war. Volibear rushed down the mountainside to recount what he had seen, but found the path blocked by three Ursine - the triumvirate. Knowing he would end the lasting peace, they refused to heed Volibear's warning and demanded his silence, by his word - or his death. Resolute and adamant, Volibear swore that the Ursine's very survival depended on his message, and launched into ferocious combat against the three. A terrible clash ensued, and just as Volibear succumbed to his opponents, he called upon the power of the maelstrom. Unleashing raw lightning, he struck the trio down with a thunderous blow. Stunned and astonished, the triumvirate beheld the sign of Ursine leadership: the force of the sacred storm. Recognizing his foretold ascendance, the triumvirate appointed Volibear as the Ursine's new leader. His influence was swift and decisive: he roused his tribe from complacency, revived their battle-hardened traditions, and allied with , the warrior who would fight with them against the coming . With time, the tribe grew lean and fierce, becoming known again as fearsome warriors of legend. Volibear and the Ursine now stand ready for the dark day that looms on the icy horizon. |-| Old Lore= Though the northern reaches of Freljord are some of the most unforgiving lands in Valoran, the Ursine have survived upon the region's barren, stormy tundra for centuries. As a fierce and respected warrior of the Ursine, Volibear devoted his life to the protection of his people and loyalty to his elder brother, the tribe's chief. When his brother was killed during a hunt on the tundra, the tribe looked to Volibear as his successor. It was an honor and a burden that Volibear had never expected, but he shouldered the charge with pride. However, by Ursine tradition, the tribe could not recognize Volibear as chief until he returned from a journey to the peak of their sacred mountain, a place forever shrouded in a thundering maelstrom. There, Ursine chieftains must speak to the storm itself, gaining clarity and wisdom to empower them as mighty leaders. Donning the chieftain's traditional armor and enchanted gauntlets, Volibear began the long and perilous climb up the slopes of the mountain. When he reached the peak and gazed into the raging storm above, he saw a horrific vision of a Freljord utterly consumed by war. Amidst the carnage, the Ursine fell dead upon a bloody battlefield. Believing the vision to be an omen of things to come if he did not act against them, Volibear traveled to the capital of Freljord. The Ursine had not ventured across the southern mountains in centuries and his appearance was met with unease. However, Queen recognized Volibear as a wise and powerful ally. In what Volibear considered the first step against a war-torn future, they forged an alliance. As part of their agreement, he joined the League of Legends in the name of a unified Freljord, representing the primal might of his nation on the Field of Justice. }} Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * ;Upon slaying * * Development * Volibear was designed by Volty. Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by Average Gatsby http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=17515800 ''Every once in a while, there comes a champion so controversial that even the executives can’t agree on what to do with them. Some might claim that the combination of two awesome elements can only yield up an even greater awesome of truly epic proportions, while others might cling to the superstition that too much awesome isolated in one particular being can only lead inevitably to disaster. The two awesome elements that we’re talking about in this case are, of course: bears and gigantic suits of armor. For many of you, Volibear, the Thunder’s Roar is no doubt the best news you will get in the time of your natural lives. For others, we understand the anxiety that might accompany the thought of facing down a massive, armored bear. If you’re one of those summoners afflicted by a phobia of bear armory, we’ve arranged to include the following comic to help you face down your fears. Ursine enthusiasts everywhere rejoice! Your bear in shining armor has nearly arrived! Patch history : Movement Speed bonus toward champions adjusted to 30/35/40/45/50% from 45% at all ranks. V3.01: * Base attack speed increased to 0.658 from 0.625 V1.0.0.151: * : ** Now fears minions and monsters for 3 seconds instead of 2. V1.0.0.139: * Fixed a bug where was reducing minion movement speed to 0 at rank 5. V1.0.0.134: * Fixed a bug where could reduce minion movement speed to 0. V1.0.0.132: * Base armor increased to 20 from 17.5. * : ** Damage increased to 30/60/90/120/150 from 25/50/75/100/125. ** Volibear now gains 15% Movement Speed for the duration. This bonus increases to 45% Movement Speed when moving toward enemy champions. ** Fixed a bug where its attack would sometimes cancel against fast moving targets. * bonus health to damage ratio reduced to 15% from 18%. * damage increased to 60/105/150/195/240 from 60/95/130/165/200. * cooldown no longer resets on death. V1.0.0.131: * base damage reduced to 80/125/170/215/260 from 90/140/190/240/290 * bonus health scaling reduced to 18% from 20% V1.0.0.130: Added (oldid=484252}} original stats) * : Volibear drops to all fours and runs faster if chasing an enemy champion. The first enemy he attacks is knocked into the air and flung behind Volibear. * : Volibear's repeated attacks grant him additional attack speed. Once Volibear has repeatedly attacked three times, he can perform a vicious bite on his target. * : Volibear lets out a powerful roar that damages and slows enemies. Minions and monsters are feared as well. * : (Ultimate) Volibear channels the power of the storm causing his attacks to blast his targets with lightning that bounces to other nearby enemies. * (Innate): Volibear heals rapidly for a few seconds when his health drops to a critical level. }} Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Volibear/Příběh de:Volibear/Background fr:Volibear/Historique sk:Volibear/Background